


GameStop: Romance Central

by StairsWarning



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Swearing, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StairsWarning/pseuds/StairsWarning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel steps into a local GameStop for a game to play during his day off. Who knew GameStop could be so romantic?</p>
            </blockquote>





	GameStop: Romance Central

Ray walked briskly out of his apartment complex, wrapping his scarf further around his face and neck. He walks into the nearby GameStop, stuffing his coat in a back room and putting on his name tag. Ray was tired, cold, and didn’t feel like putting up with bullshit customers today. One detail of his life, though, was really adding to the man’s weariness. The fact that he’d seen only in black-and-white his whole life. Most of his friends found their love soon enough, but there were also the ones like him. The ones that found their soulmates a lot later in life. Ray had thought many times about who would be his soulmate, wondering if it would be like Twilight where he fell in love with a goddamn baby. Oh well. He would find his soulmate eventually. Hopefully.

Joel woke with a start, panting and sweating. He sighed, trying to calm himself down. _It was just a dream,_ Joel thought to himself, _you’re not gonna die in black and white._ _You’re okay._

Joel glanced over to the clock on his bedside table, hoping it was past seven AM. This was his day off, after all. Burnie had forced him to go home after working without a day off in so long, and Burnie had said he was getting nervous about the man.

_11:47,_ the clock read. Joel sighed and rolled out of bed, deciding to finally go out and buy a game to play. Joel dressed himself lazily, going with his longhorns sweatshirt and a pair of jeans before leaving his house. He could get food later.

_11:45. Thank god._ Ray thought, looking at the clock. It was fifteen minutes until his lunch break, and he was eager to go and eat some taco bell or something.

It was ten minutes later when a very tall man walked in the door, but Ray was already checking out someone’s items, so he couldn’t see the look on the man’s face before he stumbled backwards onto the floor.

When Ray turned to him to find out what the hell happened, it hit him.

Color after color assaulted his vision, colors he couldn’t identify. Colors beside the boring grayscale.

Ray quickly put his hands over his face, a little too stimulated at the colors.

But he removed them soon enough. He wanted to get a good look at who he was destined to be with.

Joel walked into the GameStop, ready to ask someone inside where they kept the discount Xbox 360 games. As soon as Joel turned towards the counter, though, his eyes landed on the cashier. Suddenly, his world was completely different, colors all over, colors other than gray.

Joel reeled, stumbling and falling onto his ass as his soulmate turned to him, having a similar reaction.

_A kid, my soulmate looks like a goddamn **kid**_. Joel thought. His mind was sent reeling as his brain went over all the moments from when he was younger, his friends and family having the ability to see color. He was brought back to the fourth of July, the colors lost on him. He could tell who could see color and who couldn’t. He could tell who recently got their colored vision. He felt anger. He was 36, almost all of his friends now have found their soulmates. Joel was still without. He was at his 40th birthday, the friends taking him out for drinks sharing passing glances of pity. He felt anger.

But now, all Joel felt was joy. He was here, in the flesh, his soul mate. He stood up.

Ray watched as the man (who was now his soulmate) stood up, trying to recollect himself. Ray walked out from the inside of the counter, meeting him halfway. Ray looked up at him. The man’s eyes pierced his own, the color unsettlingly beautiful.

“My, uh, my name’s Ray. Ray Narvaez.” A short pause. “Jr.” He has no goddamn idea how to act around this guy! He doesn’t know what to do after meeting your soulmate in a GameStop either, but thinking that doesn’t help. The man clears his throat.

“I’m Joel. Joel Heyman.” Joel smiles broadly, a look Ray could get used to. “How old are you, anyways?” He says jokingly. Ray pouts, assuming the man thought him younger than he actually was.

“22. But you’re probably thinking I look like someone in high school.” Ray jokes. “How old’re you?” Joel frowns a bit, making Ray want to kiss the frown away. _Who knew I’d be such a fuckin sap after meeting my soulmate?_

Joel swallows uneasily, now knowing he was almost twice the age of his soulmate. Fuck.

“I’m uh… 40.” Joel watches Ray’s face carefully, noting his changes in emotion.The thoughts that were probably going through his head were: _He’s 40??_ And _what the fuck??_

Joel’s mind prepared for the worst, that Ray would immediately leave Joel, despite just meeting him. What he didn’t expect, though, was for Ray to shrug so nonchalantly.

Ray smirks, thinking of the perfect comeback to Joel’s obvious insecurities to the age difference between them.

“It’s okay, Joel. The universe knows you’re a manther.” Joel’s eyes widen, but he soon starts laughing. The sound makes Ray extremely pleased, and he is suddenly aware that they’re standing in the middle of a goddamn GameStop with everyone in the store now looking at him and Joel. People start to clap and cheer, leading Ray to bury his face in the crook of Joel’s neck, blushing furiously.

After a few moments, Ray looks back up, noticing his manager standing by the counter, waving her hand towards the door in a, _go on, take the day off. You deserve this,_ type of way. Or at least that’s what Ray hoped she meant.

Ray grabbed his coat from the back room, taking Joel’s hand in his own as they set out into the cold outside.

**  
** Joel turns his head as he watches the shorter man wrap his scarf around his neck, his cheeks flushed. Joel smiles as he rubs his thumb gently across Ray’s hand. Ray’s face turns redder at that, pushing Joel to kissing him gently on the cheek. Joel was going to treasure these moments for all they were worth.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a bit and came up with this. hope you enjoyed!


End file.
